Celestial romance
by angelofft
Summary: This happens after the Avatar arc and before the Alvarez Empire arc. Lucy finds herself in a pickle when a love triangle is formed involving Natsu, Loke and herself. But who will Lucy choose?
1. Lucy's conundrum

**Chapter 1: Lucy's conundrum** _(Omniscient pov)_

It was a normal evening back at the guild and Lucy was sitting at her usual spot by the bar talking to Mira. Slurping the last of her strawberry milkshake, she thought of the events of the past few days. She sighed, unsure of what to do next. It wasn't as if she had never thought of Natsu in that way, because she had, but now, things were different. They were best friends and that's how she wanted them to stay, but with everything that had happened, she didn't know if that was even a possibility. She didn't know who to turn to for help. To her knowledge, her spirits didn't really have many romantic experiences, apart from Loke and Aquarius, but there was no way in hell she would ask Loke. There was no point anyway; she already knew what he would say. He'd probably start talking about how much he loved her and how he'd do anything to prove it, but he wouldn't think about Natsu's feelings. Before she had fallen for Loke, she had actually started to have feelings for Natsu, but they left quickly since when her mind told her it wasn't a good idea. Especially if anything bad happened, she knew that she would most likely lose her best friend. Unfortunately for her, that was exactly what had happened.

Aquarius wasn't reliable enough either, as much as she looked up to her, Lucy knew that Aquarius probably wouldn't care and make fun of her for still being single.

Gray! Of course! She could ask Gray, he did know after all. He knew about her and Loke of course since he was Loke's best friend.

 _"That settles it then, I'll ask Gray!"_ she thought to herself.

He might not have had much experience in love being as awkward as he was. He was most likely a virgin as well, much to the dismay of his fangirls who clearly wanted to be the ones to change that fact. She then remembered the tiny deal breaking detail.

 _"Oh, that's right, he didn't know about Natsu…"_

She knew it obviously wasn't her place to tell him about it. What was she going to do? Was she really going to have to figure out what to do on her own? She frowned at that thought and ordered another milkshake.

It wasn't clear to Lucy if there was anyone else in the guild she could turn to, but what was clear was that it definitely couldn't be Mira. She loved Mira, as did everyone else, but they all knew of her matchmaking tendencies. She'd be too overwhelmed at the idea of a new potential couple and babies, that she would end up telling the whole guild, by accident of course, but still, Lucy didn't need things to get worse. Erza would probably get angry at Natsu for ruining the dynamic of the team. How would they be able to go on missions together with that amount of awkwardness? At first, Lucy thought that Natsu would act as if nothing had happened, but it had been three days since the incident and he hadn't even been to the guild. She decided it was probably best to wait for someone else approval before talking to him again, but she just had to see if he was ok.

She could tell Cana, but she'll probably turn it into something sexual. She sighed again as she looked around the guildhall. As soon as her gaze met a certain blue haired mage, she knew exactly who to ask.

"Hey Levy-chan!" she said with enthusiasm, she was greeted with a warm hug.

"Lu-chan! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Levy giggled.

"I was wondering, are you busy tonight? I was thinking of having a girl's night, pyjama party?"

"Sure! Sounds great, should I be there around seven? Or later?"

"Awesome! I have a few things to do first so I should get going now then if I want to get it all done before you arrive, see ya in an hour or so!" and she turned to leave.

"Hang on! What should I bring?" Levy leaned in closer and whispered, "Is this clearly important secret chocolate worthy or not?"

Lucy simply nodded furiously and giggled then left.

If Natsu wasn't at the guild right now then where could he be? Lucy thought hard for a moment, he was usually at the guild or in her apartment, but she doubted he'd be there because of the prior incident. She knew he wasn't on a mission since neither he nor Happy had been to the guild to get a request and she had asked Mira, but she said the same thing. She was actually curious to know if Lucy had any idea as to where they were or why they hadn't been to the guild lately. Not wanting to lie, she answered with a simple "I'm not sure" and quickly changed the topic.

She had already checked the woods where he went fishing with Happy and Gildarts. She thought for a while standing at the exit of the woods. That's right! How could she be so stupid? She was unsure if she remembered the way there, but she still had to try. After about fifteen minutes later, she finally found the small house with the small familiar sign in front.

"Here goes nothing," she sighed as she tried to encourage herself; she knocked at the door and waited patiently for her pink haired friend to open up.

"Oh hi Lucy!" all she saw was a blue blur before she felt small warm body hug her. She smiled as she hugged him back; she was so happy to see Happy again, she really had missed him.

"I think you two might need some privacy, bye!" he flew back inside as Natsu came out and closed the door behind him.

"Hi Luce…" he was awkward, clearly uncomfortable; he couldn't even look her in the eye. "Would you like to come in for tea? I can ask Happy to er-" he was quickly interrupted by Lucy.

"There'll be no need for that thanks, I won't be staying long. I just wanted to see how you were doing, people are starting to get worried."

"Oh ok… We're fine, there's no point in worrying. Everything's cool"

"I'll be going then! Bye." She said as cheerfully as possible, although she was still slightly worried, he had avoided her gaze the whole time.

Natsu rapidly turned and went back inside making sure to close the door behind him. He felt his eyes starting to sting, he felt his knees give in and he collapsed to the ground breaking down in tears. Why had he let himself fall for her? Was it to fill the void in his heart left by Lisanna's supposed death? Surely things would have changed when they found out she was still alive, but why hadn't they? Lisanna was back and healthy, but things were different now. With Lucy in the picture, he didn't feel anything for the new Lisanna. Of course, she was still the same person, but inside it still felt as if she was dead. It was reassuring to see her, but something had changed between them. It was as if their close bond, their history had gone, as if he didn't even know her anymore.

Lucy got back home after quickly popping to the shops to get some extra food and drinks. She relaxed for a moment or two, before starting to cook dinner. She was in the middle of chopping onions when her thoughts invaded her mind making her cut a small portion of skin from her finger.

"Ow! Shit, there's blood all over the onion…" after cleaning up, she heard a knock at the door, so she went and opened it.

"Lu-chan! I've barely been able to contain my curiosity; I have to know what's been bothering you. And also of course I want to help you in any way I can," Levy giggled as she greeted her best friend.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you after dinner, it can wait" said Lucy with a devilish smirk making her friend glare at her then sigh.

They talked about all sorts of stuff during dinner, mainly books, and when it was finally time for bed, they got into their pyjamas and prepped for the revelation. There was chocolate and all sorts of sweets in little bowls on the coffee table and they had also made hot chocolate with little marshmallows.

"Ok, so what's the big secret?" Levy asked and Lucy swallowed hard took a deep breath, and then started to explain everything.

 _FIRST FLASHBACK_

A few months prior to the present day, it was raining, so Lucy had stayed home to work on her novel, but she just didn't have inspiration. So, by reflex, she took out one of her keys and opened the gate. Instantaneously, Loke appeared.

"What can I do for you today Lucy?"

"Anything you want, I'm kinda bored and I've no inspiration, would you mind-" before she could finish, she was interrupted by Loke, who grabbed her hand and led her outside.

"It's raining! Are you absolutely out of your mind?" she struggled trying to cover her head with her hands. She shivered as she felt the rain seep into the soles of her fluffy slippers.

"Of course, come on, let loose! Have some fun!" they danced and sang in the rain, jumping in puddles along the way until they finally made managed to make their way to South Gate Park, when they were under the big Sakura tree in the middle, they just looked at each other for a while and for a moment it seemed as if they were about to kiss, but at the right moment, Lucy sneezed. All over Loke. She blushed like crazy, apologising over and over again.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's ok?" he lifted her up in a princess hold and took her home. The next day, she stayed home sick with the sniffles, so she called Loke up again and gave him an earful. They parted a few moments later agreeing that they were even.

 _SECOND FLASHBACK_

A few days before the present day, Lucy had gone on a mission with Natsu and Happy. They were staying in a hotel, but since this was a last minute mission they had to share a room. Lucy took the bed and agreed to share with Happy, but made Natsu sleep on the couch. She didn't want to make Loke jealous even if they weren't together, they had just stayed friends for the time being, but neither of them could hide their obvious feelings for each other. So she avoided being at the guild with him to avoid anyone figuring it out. The only person Lucy had trusted with this was Gray as he was Loke's best friend in the guild and she knew he wasn't likely to tell anyone. It wasn't that she didn't trust anyone else, but she wanted to avoid everyone knowing.

Happy had fallen asleep and Natsu and Lucy were engrossed in a game of truth or dare. After a couple of seemingly innocent rounds, Lucy had just chosen a truth.

"So, Lucy," he smirked, "Would you ever go out with a fellow guild member? Or, perhaps, one of your spirits?" He winked. She felt about a million questions go through her mind and yet only one was really important. How did he know? Did he guess? She had made sure to try and be discreet about it, she never used Loke on missions when she was with Natsu and she most certainly never talked about him. Confused, she just answered by a simple yes and called it a night. Hopefully, he wouldn't make too much of that confession. What Lucy didn't know, was that that question was actually meant to find out something else entirely. Natsu was completely in the dark about her and the lion. Being Natsu, he was clueless that his question could have had other insinuations. He had only asked about the celestial spirits as well to try to draw attention away from himself. Unfortunately, he was satisfied with his answer, persuaded that she meant she would go out with him.

The next day, after heading home, Lucy just couldn't take it anymore, so she locked all her doors and windows, and then summoned Loke.

"How may I assist you today?" He greeted her, instead of answering his question; she threw her arms around him and told him the three words he had been waiting so long to hear.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They both smiled, and felt like nothing could ever do anything to affect their profound happiness.

"You busy next Friday? You up for a picnic?"

"Of course milady" he said making her giggle. They spent the night talking and talking until finally they fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.


	2. The incident

**Chapter 2: The incident** _(Lucy's pov telling the story to Levy)_

The incident happened on Friday, the same Friday Loke and I were going on our first date. I was just passing by the guild to say hello to everyone before it happened. I hadn't seen Natsu since we had come back from our mission two days before. He didn't break into my apartment or come into my bed, and since I hadn't been to the guild the day before, we didn't see each other. Naturally I was slightly worried that he had done something stupid. So, when I walked through the doors of the guild, I wasn't surprised when I was greeted by the blue fur ball. I hugged Happy back and quickly chatted with Mira before making my way to Natsu's regular table. Surprisingly enough, he hadn't joined Laxus and Gajeel's fight. He was simply sitting quietly eating spicy chicken wings. He smiled up at me when I went to sit next to him.

"Lushi! Would you like to join us for lunch?" he asked, taking a break from eating.

"Oh, that's okay maybe tomorrow, I'm not staying long. Sorry, there's somewhere I need to be." Luckily for me, the rest of the guild was too concentrated on the fight to ask me why I was in such a hurry.

"Ok, but there's something I need to talk to you about. Do you have maybe a minute or two?"

"Sure!" I naively thought he just wanted to talk about our next mission or something. I followed him out of the guild, thinking he wanted to be able to talk without the loud noises in the background. I turned to face him, but he was too quick for me to react. His lips met mine and I just stood there, in shock, whilst he was, he was kissing me. My best friend's lips where on mine, his tongue started going into my mouth. And that's when I finally snapped out of it. It felt so wrong. In every single way. I backed away, too dumbfounded to talk. He was shocked to see tears rolling down my cheeks. He had stolen my first kiss. The kiss that belonged to Loke.

"Is something wrong Lucy?" He asked innocently, then I explained it all. About that rainy day, about how I loved Loke, how he loved me back and why I couldn't eat lunch with him.

"D-date? With Lo-Loke?" he stammered and I just nodded. We stood there in silence for a few minutes before he left avoiding my gaze, probably so I wouldn't see him crying.

"Sorry…" I whispered as he ran off, he didn't even go back to the guild to finish his chicken. He turned back after hearing what I said, nodded and then kept going.

I cried and cried on my way home, our plan with Loke had been to meet at the park, but I didn't feel like going to the park. I didn't feel like going on a date after that. It wouldn't be right.

When I got home, I opened Loke's gate and explained everything. I put my head in my hands and to my surprise I felt his strong arms wrap around me. He comforted me saying he understood. I couldn't ask him what to do obviously, but I knew he could just be there for me. We spent the rest of the day together; we played games to get my mind off things, until I fell asleep. When I woke up yesterday morning, it was quite early. It was still dark outside, so since my eyes weren't completely adjusted to the dark yet, when I saw the outline of his spiky hair, I thought it was Natsu. And then I felt a small furry body on the other side. It must be Happy, I thought. When my eyes had finally gotten used to the dark, I saw Plue's white head and I hugged him tightly to my chest like a teddy bear. He always made me feel better. I remembered that it couldn't have been Natsu and Happy, that it wasn't just some stupid nightmare. That it had actually happened, but it had. I started to cry again before I felt lips meeting my forehead. They were Loke's of course. I kept sobbing into his chest.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry. I've ruined everything."

"No you haven't it's not your fault, nor is it Natsu's he didn't know. I love you and that's all that matters to me, but I understand if you need time before we can start dating properly. Or until we come out as a couple to the guild and everything." He kissed my left cheek and wiped away my tears. I smiled and looked up. My gaze fell to his mouth, then back to his eyes and then his mouth again. I love him. I know that. I really do. I'm absolutely positively sure of this. And I couldn't resist. I had been waiting so long already. I leant in, bringing my face closer to his, but then the warmth of the sleeping body beside reminded me of its presence. I quickly sent Plue back to the celestial realm. Loke looked surprised at this action, but I think it made sense to him when our lips finally met. I kissed him. I had finally kissed him. And suddenly everything felt right. I forgot about everything for just a moment. Until he pulled back and we both fell back asleep. When we woke up again, I didn't feel like going back to the guild, but I knew people might suspect something if I didn't go yet again. So I made my way back to the guild after breakfast and a warm bath. I acted as if nothing had happened, but Natsu wasn't there. And then today I went to Natsu's after asking you over.

 _(Omniscient pov)_

When Lucy had finally finished telling Levy about the whole incident and what she had said to Natsu earlier on that same evening. Levy didn't know what to do. Lucy could see the confusing in Levy's eyes. She thought for a while, before she finally took a deep breath and gave Lucy the wisest and best advice she could think of.

"I think you should leave him alone. Honestly, it seems like he just needs time to himself. I understand that you might not want to lose him, but for now it may be what's best for him. And you might want to wait a while before telling the guild about you and Loke. At least until Natsu is ok with it. And don't worry too much about him doing anything stupid; he's got Happy, Erza and Gray who're all there for him. As for missions, I think it may be wise to either do solo missions, or find another team for the time being. Wait like a week or so before going on another mission with him and make sure it's not just the two of you." Lucy hugged her best friend tightly before going to bed. She had missed out on one thing that happened with Loke, but she felt like keeping that to herself for now. Just thinking about made her blush, she wasn't embarrassed to tell Levy, but she felt it was slightly too intimate.

 _FLASHBACK (Lucy's pov in her mind)_

After our lips met for the first, we were just kissing but moments later; I started to kiss him more passionately. We were making out on my bed before I pushed my self on top of him. I put both my knees on the bed, caging him in-between; I moved my hands down his chest and towards his… He pushed me upwards so that we were no longer kissing.

"What's wrong? Am I not doing it right?" I asked.

"No, you're doing everything right, surprisingly enough as you aren't exactly experienced. It's just that I feel bad. I can't take it away just yet. I understand what it's like to love you. And I can't imagine what Natsu's going through and what it must be like for him. I'm so incredibly lucky that you chose me, but I can't do anything more than kiss you, not in good conscience. I love you Lucy, and I want this more than you can imagine, but I can surely waited a bit longer than this. After it hasn't been that long since my last time. Considering that it before you saved me, it was about eight years ago, but since I was in the celestial spirit world for the whole seen years that you were on Tenroujima and most of this past year, for me that's only about two and a half years." He smiled at me.

"Not even if you think of this as your compensation for missing out on our first date and not being the one to take my first kiss?" I asked hoping he'd say yes, because women do have needs as well and Cana wasn't the only who had the urge from time to time and I couldn't fully satisfy them myself.

"I am nearly an adult you know," I said playfully.

"I know, but I think we should wait a little while before anything happens." He answered and it seemed he almost regretted those words. He leant in to kiss me, but instead I pushed him away, got off of him and went back to sleep beside him.

 _END OF FLASHBACK (back to omniscient pov)_

The next morning, Lucy woke up before Levy, and luckily for her, because she had a pretty obvious stain on her pyjama shorts, that was still slightly damp, most likely caused by her replaying that memory in her head and the fantasy that came shortly after. She couldn't take it much longer. She loved having Levy over, but right now she was so unbelievably horny that it wasn't a good time. She put on her long robe that just about covered her shorts and then went to the kitchen to cook breakfast, she let her mind wander back to that fantasy of hers, she felt the wet patch on her underwear grow bigger, hopefully it wouldn't seep through her shorts again, what she hadn't realised is that a little bit dripped to the floor. It had never been this bad, but Loke just made something inside of her go crazy. He made her go crazy. In every single way. He just turned her on without having to do anything. Even when she was this thirsty, she never leaked this much. She hadn't even done anything this time and yet still.

Levy came into the kitchen rubbing her eyes and Lucy placed breakfast on the table. She noticed a small puddle of some sort of clear whitish liquid on the black kitchen tiles.

"Lu, I think you spilled something." Innocent Levy would never know what it really was because Lucy turned away, hoping Levy hadn't already guessed what it was. She tried to come up with something it could be. She went to get the mop trying to hide her face, since her cheeks were burning of embarrassment; she knew exactly what it was. _That's strange this has never happened, I didn't think it was possible._

"Oh, um I dropped an egg earlier on, I must've missed a spot" she managed to say. After breakfast, Levy left and Lucy had a long bath, a very long bath, she was in the middle of (cough cough) when Loke appeared in her living room. He heard a loud "sound" coming from her bathroom, he smirked he knew exactly what she was doing; he didn't know she did that type of thing. _It must be worse than I thought, I should probably do something about it one of these days before she breaks and gets another man to do it for me. Should I go? Or leave?_ He couldn't help himself her sounds made his "little Loke" to say hello. _Oh crap. Damn this girl, what is she doing to me?_ He waited a little while before knocking on the door. She kept going, she couldn't help herself, it was all his fault, what was he doing to her? She didn't do this type of thing very often or for this long, but this was the best ever. She didn't want to stop. It made her stomach ache go away, it cleared her head. She didn't even hear the knock on the door.

"Lucy!" Loke shouted. _Oh crap! What was he doing here? Had he heard her? How long had he been here? Had he heard the name she had be saying over and over again?_

"What are you doing here? This isn't a good time, I'm in the bath!" she answered she felt heat rush to her cheeks.

"Um, yeah I can tell, it's just you didn't answer when I knocked, I think you were concentrated on something else or someone" he smirked "Don't worry it's not the best of times for me either" he laughed nervously. She didn't even bother asking why he had even bothered coming then.

"Actually, why don't you come in?" She said and so he did. She threw a bar of soap at him when she saw the very big reason why it wasn't a good time for him. She was out of the bath and had a towel wrapped around herself, she hadn't been able to get dressed yet, since her clothes were still in her room.

"Ow! Oh I'm sorry I thought you meant…" he trailed off.

"Actually, as much as I want to, it's not a good idea. I've actually been thinking, doesn't it change anything since you're a celestial spirit?"

"I don't think so, I've done it plenty of times with humans."

"But aren't there rules about it? Since I'm your key holder and I think we should take extra precautions just in case. I was going to ask Crux, but I'm not sure he needs to know. I was going to head to the Magic Library later, if you wouldn't mind helping me?" She asked.

"Of course, anything for you Luce" he whimpered slightly scared she would hit him if he bowed low enough to see.

"Don't even think about it. Go back for a while, I'll call you when I'm ready" And with that he left.


	3. The magic library

**Chapter 3: The magic library** _(Omniscient pov)_

Finally the celestial mage was ready to leave and so she opened his gate. When Loke appeared, he was wearing different clothes. Different from his usual black suit, different from the outfit he wore during his banishment from the celestial realm. It was a completely different style from both of the outfits she had seen him wear. One was quite formal and the other was pretty casual, but this seemed in between. He wore dark blue chinos and a long white jacket that went down to his knees; it had a simple collar at the top. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Lucy blushed slightly at the sight of his abs. He had had a haircut and was wearing contact lenses. His hair was short at the sides and longer towards the front where it spiked upwards. His cat ears were gone and he looked like a normal civilian. Not many people would have been able to tell he was the same Loke from before. He wanted to be inconspicuous because he didn't want his ex-girlfriends to recognise him or if anyone spotted them together that they wouldn't immediately realise who they were. I mean checking out these type of rules might lead to articles being written and rumours being spread. Knowing Jason, he could be lurking around following any member of Fiore's strongest guild. Despite working together before, it didn't mean the reporter had a soft spot for the celestial spirit mage. If he found anything interesting enough to write an article then there would be nothing stopping him. Especially if the scoop had anything to do romance, this particular relationship would definitely make the front page of Sorcerer Weekly. If people saw an unknown man checking the rulebook out then they wouldn't know why. Even if they didn't read Sorcerer Weekly, most people knew whom Lucy was and if she were seen reading the book on celestial spirit-human relationships then they would think all sorts of things.

When they had finally arrived, the library was packed. Lucy sighed, she had thought of checking the guild library, but being the only celestial mage at the guild meant that there probably weren't many books on celestial magic there. Also she didn't need anyone spying on her or anything. It was just much simpler this way no one would accidentally find out. They could've gone to the library in the celestial world, but it by the time they got back it could have been a couple of days in the human world.

So far, Levy and Gray were the only ones who knew about the exact status of the relationship. Lucy figured she should follow the little bookworm's advice. _It's probably for the best._ She was still excited about this relationship and she did want to tell her friends about them, she felt like she was betraying Erza by not telling her. The redhead was always looking out for her, not matter what, Lucy always knew it came from the heart. However, Erza cared for Natsu as well, it may not be a good idea. She no idea what might happen.

"Hey Lo-" She was cut off by the glare Loke was giving her. _Oh that's right, he's "undercover",_ she giggled, " _Yamada-san_ , the celestial magic section is in the eastern part of the library". Ok, Lucy had to admit that using Yamada as an undercover name wasn't the best of ideas, it was obvious they were hiding something, but it was all she could think of on the spot. (A/N : Yamada is a very common name a bit like Smith in western countries, at least according to my research).

He simply nodded and they started walking towards the said area. They were browsing the east wing when suddenly a familiar face popped up.

"Lucy-san!" the woman waved at the couple who were holding hands unconsciously. She stared at that sign of intimacy with an air of curiosity

"Yu-Yukino?!" Lucy gasped, "w-what are you doing here?"

"I came to check out information on exceeds with Frosch and Lector. Sting had to go to a guild master reunion and Rogue had to accompany him to make sure he didn't get into trouble or anything." She smiled sweetly, "So I'm in charge of these two. Frosch wanted to know if some exceeds had frog forms just like Carla has a human form." They all laughed at that last remark. The blonde was relieved that the dragonslayers weren't here; they would've probably recognised the distinct scent of a celestial spirit from Loke.

"Well, I hope you find what you were looking for, but I'm afraid we're in a rush, so please excuse us" She bowed before they ran off following the signs leading to their destination.

"That was weird," the white haired celestial mage said.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Who was that man with Lucy-san?" Lector asked as he looked up at Yukino.

"I don't know, but he seems strangely familiar."

"Fro thinks so too," and they all simply shrugged it off.

"Oh well, we'll ask her next time we see her," Yukino sighed.

"This is kind of exciting," exclaimed Lucy as she giggled softly.

"It is, isn't it?" Leo asked rhetorically as he smiled at her.

"Come on, it's this way" she grabbed his hand and led him in the right direction. When they finally arrived, they were relieved and confused to see that this section was practically empty.

"Strange…"

"That's weird, this place is practically empty," she stated. It was true, the south wing was nearly desolate; there were only a handful of people, browsing through books before going to the reception to borrow them. What Lucy didn't know was that there was an event going on in the west wing. A very popular author was doing a book signing, a Mashima something.

"I guess we should get started then," Loke looked at her before turning to the shelves and starting to search.

After a few hours, the couple still hadn't found what they were looking for.

"How did we ever think this could've been done in ten minutes!?" the blond girl asked rhetorically and her spirit just shrugged in response.

"Here it is! Finally!" She exclaimed gleefully. Loke rushed over to where Lucy had settled down on the floor. A large dusty book was between her legs. He was kneeling behind her with his chin on her head.

"Look! Article 17, subsection D: relationships, states that 'Celestial spirits may have romantic and/or sexual relationships with their key holders as long as they follow the rules. The main rules being the same as article 1, subsection C: ownership. All participants must consult the book: 'Celestial sexual education' before consummation of the relationship.' The rest is about friendships and stuff."

"Okay, read the article 1, subsection C whilst I search for the other book." He said as he stood up. Lucy flipped the pages before finally finding the right one.

"Listen: 'Celestial spirits are not allowed to break the contract.' [...] 'only the owner can terminate the contract.' That's pretty much it."

"Hmmm… I know I came across it earlier on… Here! Celestial sexual education," he smiled exasperatedly.

"How different can it be from human sex ed?

"It's not actually all that different, I've actually read it quite a few times. For educational purposes of course. The main difference is pregnancy, but I doubt we'll have to deal with that so I think we're good to go."

"So you're saying you don't want kids?" she smirked deviously.

"No, it's not that… I meant we won't have to deal with that for the time being and well, with human-spirit relationships it's quite rare for children to be born out of them. Well, truthfully, human-spirit relationships are rare altogether so there actually isn't that much information about them. They still made all the laws just in case, but the only cases of pregnancy were all the spirits who ended up pregnant not the other way around. There were a few exceptions of course, but they all ended up in miscarriage…"

"Oh…" she sighed. She held onto his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Well, we'll deal with that when we get to it. That is, if we ever do" she smiled, he knew it was a fake smile, didn't want to upset further so he didn't ask anymore questions.

"So… We should probably get going then, we've got what we wanted," he said softly.

"S-sure…" she muttered.

The journey back was somewhat quiet, they stood outside her apartment in silence.

"Well then… I'm going to go back, I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked.

"I guess so, bye then..."


End file.
